psycho boy
by pyschofreak
Summary: this story is totally off the top of my head. i know it like kills the whole fanfiction idea but i just got bored and siad what the hell. i am currently trying to fix the paragraphs.so try to read it,and tell me what you think. enjoy
1. Chapter 1

In 1900 their was a house on the corner of chestnut street where a couple, Ella and Joseph lived they where very poor and hated everything about it. They where very religious they believed one day God will make them wealthy enough to live a happier life then the one they are living right now, but they had to pray to him every morning, night, and every time they ate.

But when they had to take in Ella's nephew, Luke. Everything to them fell apart because, Luke was known to them as "the son of the devil" because Ella's sister Rosalina and her husband Jasper Worshiped the devil . They did rituals to the devil before dawn which included sacrifices and burning their own peeled flesh over a burning steel plate . But one night they went to far and sacrificed themselves so they can finally meet their king leaving 7 year old Luke alone to live with his aunt and uncle in the basement chained to a wooden pillar. For a long time he didn't know why they treated him, like a bad person.

Chapter 1 : The visit

", I'm tired of being treated like this I'm not a damn animal ", Luke muttered to himself he never built up enough courage to tell that to his aunt or uncle's face he just thought saying that, hearing himself say it made him seem bigger he would imagine himself telling them both off but he could also picture his uncle stabbing him in the chest . But Luke didn't think he would feel anything, he was told he was heartless, dead to everyone so he probably wouldn't feel a thing. After a while he heard some one's foot steps going towards the basements steps ," here's what is left of breakfast", his aunt said in a cruel frightening tone . Luke wasn't surprised that it was just half of a piece of breed and a small glass of water ,"that's it ", Luke said with out knowing what he had just till a second later. "what, are you to good for this, do you think that this isn't enough for you well it might not be able to fill you but it's how much you deserve", his aunt yelled ,"no, I'm just very hungry", Luke weakly said ," I don't give a damn that is what you will eat", Ella screamed as she started back up the stairs ,"well, then I don't want it", Luke whispered . Ella slowly stopped Luke knew that she heard he was frozen still and couldn't move. Ella grabbed an old lamp near the old bookshelf and slowly turned around and what literally looked like fire in her eyes made Luke shake . ," you don't want it then you don't eat till your scars cure", then Ella quickly threw the lamp at Luke the glass shattered and flew every where small pieces of glass cut into Luke's arms and face Luke let out a loud cry . Ella laughed ," god will take you out of mine and Joseph's life soon", she told her self, then left.

Luke just sat their slowly peeling the glass out of his skin, tears poured down his face like a slow waterfall. When he finally got most of the glass out blood was every where. Luke noticed a large piece of glass on the floor and picked it up he looked at his reflection . His lips where dried and peeling, cuts and scars where all over his face. His hair was a light brown and dirty he had a very skinny face he barely had cheeks. His eyes where a dark blue he thought that was the only handsome thing about his compliction .

A few hours later he fell a sleep. In the middle of the night Luke woke up by a noise in the far corner of the basement ," who's their ", Luke said firmly but their was no answer just a low breathing ,"I said who the hell is their", Luke said with an angry tone then he suddenly heard steps coming close fast Luke quickly backed up. Luke suddenly felt breathing near his face he couldn't see anything it was pitch black." you want to know who this is, well I can not tell you this now but what I tell you is that your time on this earth is slowly coming to an end ", Luke just sat their in fear ," are, are you a…demon ?", Luke said with tears running down his face ,"..yes.. don't be afraid I'm going to help you get away from the life you have now ", the demon said ,"why are you going to help me", Luke whispered ," because your mother and father where very close to my king and he helped them so I'm here to help you by taking you to your parents", it said in a grunting tone ,"no I don't want to go they left me when I was younger why would I want to go to my parents if they didn't even love me", Luke said angrily ," your coming with me ", it said ,"NO", Luke screamed . Then it slowly took Luke by the neck and lifted him off the ground ,"Ella and Joseph don't love you so why would you want to stay here," it growled," at least I'm left alone here most of the time," Luke managed to say. Then Luke took a large piece of glass that stuck to his shirt and stabbed the demon in the arm . It threw Luke and the old rusty chain that tied him to the wooden pillar broke . Luke slowly got up and looked around he couldn't see any thing . His feet stung with pain from the extra glass tearing into his skin . "where are you!", Luke said ," right here", it said and threw Luke to the other side of the basement . The blood of the demon flew every where some of the blood managed to get into Luke's mouth and cuts. It felt like acid it burned the inside of his mouth and melted the healing skin on the out side of his cuts.

Luke suddenly felt a bit more energized like as if the demon's blood made him stronger . Luke got up and saw a black shadow he had the large piece of glass in his left hand gripping it getting ready to attack. ," I see you now", Luke whispered to himself. When he noticed the figure getting closer he ran up to it and stabbed it in the chest it felt like a lightening bolt had struck Luke's arm. The pain was unbelievable Luke couldn't let go. He could see the demons eyes bright up and let out a yellow light.

A few seconds later the demon turned into smoke. Luke let go of the glass. He couldn't breath the smoke filled his lungs and the electrifying pain didn't go. He stood their for a minute then suddenly his eyes fell back into his head and he collapsed.

"I'm goin to kick the hell out of that boy he made so much noise last night I couldn't fuckin sleep", Joseph yelled as he headed towards the basement. Joseph opened the door, the heavy smell of death quickly rushed passed him. He slowly walked down the stares noticing that Luke wasn't chained to the pillar. He also noticed the blood all over the floor. "Ella get over here, now!", Joseph yelled," what is it…" Ella muttered till she saw that Luke was gone," where did he go", Ella said with an annoyed look on her face as if she really didn't care what happened to him. Joseph walked down the steps further and opened the chained window. The sun light quickly filled the basement.

Ella screamed in terror and ran up the stairs. Joseph turned around to see Luke standing their looking right at him. Luke had no eyes, no hair , veins popped out of his head he had no color to his skin, he had sharp bones sticking out of his back. Luke had razor sharp nails sticking out of each finger and on his chest an upside down cross carved into his skin.

Joseph stood their," in my fathers name protect me from this demon that stands before me, save me and my wife from all evil that is present in this house Amen", once Joseph was done Luke rose off the ground and quickly floated towards his uncle. Joseph just stared at him while small droplets of tears poured down his face. Luke looked down at him for a while," I'm sorry", Joseph said under his breath but Luke didn't buy it. Luke just tilted his head in then he suddenly got this terrible rage his muscle's tensed and his blood pumped faster. Luke couldn't take it anymore so he grabbed Joseph's throat and lifted him off the ground and dug his nails in the back of his neck. Joseph screamed in pain. The noise of his scream burned Luke's ears. Luke took hold of Joseph's scalp and peeled Joseph's face completely off. Joseph struggled for a moment till Luke broke his neck by squeezing it till it shattered.

Ella was hid in a wardrobe while she listened to Joseph die. Luke slowly traveled up the stairs determined to kill Ella. He suddenly heard crying in the corner bedroom. He looked around in the room he was confused about everything he saw.

He quickly turned his head to the wardrobe. Ella was traumatized she couldn't move she was so scared. Luke tore the door off like paper and took Ella by the hair and threw her out of the room she hit her arm against the table in the hall and broke it she screamed in pain while she tried to crawl away ,"go away", Ella screamed. Ella just crawling towards the front door Luke just watched her suffer till Ella turned around to look at him," I knew you where a ruthless, evil demon. You are nothing compared to the strengths of god you are nothing. When I die I will become an angel and kill you myself", Ella screamed but Luke just stood their watching her. Ella struggled up on to her feet and ran into the kitchen. Ella grabbed the biggest knife they had. ,"I'm not afraid of you, you will not ever walk on this earth again once I'm done with you", Ella said with out really knowing what she had said. Ella ran back into the hall looking for Luke but he was gone. Sweat poured down Ella's face while she held her bloody, broken arm.," come out you fucking coward", Ella screamed then she suddenly heard a screeching sound from behind her.

She quickly turned around and stabbed Luke right in the chest. Luke stopped and looked at her while he gripped the knife in his left hand. A black liquid started to pour at of him. Ella smiled thinking she had killed him but Luke looked up at her and he grabbed her arm gently. The touch of his skin burned her skin like a frying pan. Her skin didn't get damaged but their was a huge amount of pain. Ella was terrified she was basically paralyzed from head to toe. The room was completely quite while Luke slowly caressed her cheek. The amount of pain could of killed someone but she just stood their. When a tear poured down Ella's face Luke gripped the knife and pushed it out through his back the cut quickly cured and he furiously pushed Ella to the floor she still couldn't move she was in a total hypnotized state to where she couldn't move any part of her body. Luke sat their next to her looking back on the days before she knew what his parents did. She hugged him, Kissed him, and told him that she loved him but that was the past.

He looked down at her watching her die slowly he touched her face again. Ella quickly woke up from her trans and started to scream bloody murder. Luke back handed her in the face her spinal cord ripped in half and her head turned completely around. Luke looked down at his died aunt he went to walk away till the memories of her hitting him and torturing him came to him his blood started to pump again. Luke quickly turned around and jumped on Ella he ripped her apart leaving blood all over the ceiling and walls. Body parts surrounded Luke while he broke every bone in her body.

When he finally got most of his anger out he screamed to the top his lungs. He got up and left the room," where are you going now", a deep voice from behind him said. Luke quickly turned around and saw a big black figure," are you going to answer me or stand their like an idiot", it said," oh, uh I don't really know", Luke said. He noticed that his voice sounded a little scratchier. ,"so are you just going to leave this house and murder more people", it asked ,"no, I've done what I needed to do maybe I'm just going to sit some where till the end of time", Luke said in a low tone," why would you do that, if you could go to a time where life is more exciting, more alive where basically you could be free and do what ever you want as long you are out of site", it said sounding louder with every word it said," how do I get to this time of freedom", Luke asked stepping closer," Luke, you have this power to teleport to any time you want, Luke you are a demon, you are…immortal you can not die," it said raising its arms in the air trying to sound as power as it could," how did I get these powers and how did I already know how to use them ?". ," well Luke it's natural like when a baby is born it already knows how to move its arms and legs and already knows how to breath, you where basically reborn last night you are half human and half demon, right now you are in your demon form, you could even turn into a human but their will be a slight difference to your looks, but the good thing is, is that you still have your powers when your in human form", it said ,"so what time would I be going to", Luke asked ,"about a hundred years form now. It has creations that you have never seen before, yes it will be slightly complex for you but I think you will get the hang of it", it said with its arms crossed ,"ok", Luke said turning around ," now think of this year try to imagine it as best as you can then you will be their with in a second", it said in a softer tone," well I must leave now, Luke take care", ," but, wait where…", Luke couldn't the figure was gone as soon as he turned around ," well goodbye", Luke laughed as he turned around to look at his tore up aunt. Then Luke did exactly as he was told then with in a second he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Welcome to the neighborhood **

Luke woke up in a decaying house. He turned around and his aunt was gone, the horrible scent of dust filled his nostrils it made him cough a little." Am I still in my Aunt's house", Luke muttered to himself. He walked down the hall to see the whole right side of the empty dirty kitchen wall, gone and revealed large builds aside each other. It was a little far away but it would only take a minutes to get their. When Luke walked out of the house he was still a demon but he just kept walking.

When he got to a big tree he just kept looking at the buildings.," hello", a little girl said from behind Luke. Luke quickly turned around and looked at the little girl she wasn't afraid she just looked curious ,"hi", Luke said trying to sound as innocent as possible," what are you? Are you an alien", she said smiling ," uh, what's an alien, tell me about them", Luke said while he sat down on the grass," they are monsters that come from space, mommy tells me their not real but now I have proof their real ", the little girl said as she sat down next to Luke," oh, well I'm not an alien I didn't come from the sky, I came from that house over their", Luke said as he turned around and looked at the house where he stayed for 6 years.," my big sister told me that, that's where an old lady and a old man died in their by their demon nephew, but I don't know what a demon is", the little girl said as she played with a beetle on the ground," are you the demon", she said as she looked up at Luke," uhm, I guess", Luke said as he looked at the ground. ," Chelsea lunch", a woman yelled from one of the houses ," bye friend", Chelsea said as she gave Luke a hug and ran to the woman and disappeared into the house.

Luke fell asleep on the ground and set his head on the tree he was well hid under the tall grass. After a while he woke up because a group of teenagers where throwing rocks at him. Luke jumped to his feet and gave them all a look that could kill," look the piece of crap woke up", one of the boys laughed ," what should we do with it", a blonde kid with a grin asked," I don't know ",. ," lets catch it", the blond boy yelled as he stepped closer. All at the same time they came closer.

One jumped at Luke and Luke quickly grabbed him by the neck and slowly ripped his head off the screams could be heard from miles away. At the same time they all stopped and looked at their died friend," oh my god", one said as he dropped his beer bottle," uhmm, I don't think the one that you called god is here", Luke joked. A few ran off but others took out their pocket knifes and another took out a hand gun", I'm not afraid of this little fag". they all surrounded but Luke just stood their. Luke suddenly disappeared ," where'd he…", Luke quickly stuck his whole arm all the way through his chest. The guy with the gun shot Luke in between the eyes but the bullet just slid out from his forehead. He dropped his gun and started to back away. Their where only three boys alive just watching Luke walk up to the gun. Luke picked up the gun. the guy that owned the gun dropped to his knees and looked up at Luke, Luke pulled the gun up to the boys forehead ," p-please ", he said with a tear traveling down his face. But Luke felt no pity and pulled the trigger. The two boys that were left ran off and Luke stood their by himself.

Luke heard from a distance loud noises that he couldn't make out. Suddenly these black shiny vehicles ,with bright lights on the top, rolled in. Luke ran out in the field and watched as people in black suites ran out of the vehicle with large rifles. Some of them walked out into the field where Luke was but they didn't get to close.

After a while they left and fifteen minutes after they left roaring sounds came from the house on the far left. Luke was already mad and the noise was giving him a huge head ache so he headed down to the house.

Luke stepped through the back and saw people drinking and making out on the couch. Their was smoke floating in the air . Their was no body in the kitchen only in the family room. Luke stood like a dark shadow waiting for his next victim so that he could just let out his anger. A woman that stumbled into the kitchen glanced over at Luke her eyes widened but before she could say anything luke grabbed her neck with one hand and snapped it with out even trying. She died instantly he just looked at her.

Suddenly a small voice in his head was telling him to feed on her blood it will make you stronger than you are now. Luke looked Down at the lifeless corpse. He took the strangers neck close to his mouth he opened his mouth hesitantly he stood there a second thinking about what he was about to do. Then he bit down on her neck blood quickly rushed into his mouth the sensation of the blood against his lips made his spine shiver. the first swallow of her thick blood made his muscles tense . The feeling was amazing he felt his body get stronger and much more energized.

He threw the body out side in the field and went back to the house. When he walked in he slammed the door shut it made a very loud bang that alerted every one they all ran to the kitchen and saw Luke, girls screamed and guys came too attack but Luke fought back taking a life with every jab of his powerful fist. Blood flew through the air and crashed into the walls screams of bloody murder filled Luke's ears but every scream seemed to be unheard.

After the last kill he felt the blood pumping through his veins all over his body. He walked into the front room and flopped onto the couch and shut his eyes trying to sleep but he suddenly heard something upstairs. He went to the steps and slowly walked up with every step he heard the whispers grow into laughter he stopped at the door that was a crack open he looked in and saw a couple on the bed starting to undress. Luke laughed and pushed the door open," hello how are you guys doin ", Luke said as he ran up to the bed and flipped onto it trying to show off a little ," oh my god what is it", the girl screamed as her and her boyfriend jumped off the bed and ran to the corner of the room," I-I don't know, get the fuck out of here", the guy screamed," what, why I didn't even get to play with the pretty girl", Luke laughed as he jumped off the bed and started to walk closer to the couple ," stay the fuck away from us", the guy yelled as he jumped in front of the girl, but Luke just walked up into the guys face," and if I don't", Luke asked with a smirk. The guy just looked straight in lukes eyes trying to hide the fear that filled his body. Then he shoved Luke as hard as he could but Luke didn't move. He stood there in shock ,"uh, are you trying to hurt me" Luke smiled the guy still just stood there Luke was confused why he didn't keep fighting but Luke still wasn't going to let him get away with what he did ,"well its my turn", luke quickly grabbed the guys face they both started to scream the girl tried to push luke away but it was no use Luke slowly ripped the guys face completely off. She screamed and tears ran down her face slowly," are, are you crying", Luke said with a confused face but she didn't say anything she just laid in the corner crying for her life Luke actually felt a little sympathy for her he kneeled next to her but she quickly scooted over.

He sat there for a minute just staring at her then the voice came back telling him if she really doesn't deserve to die erase her memory she will be knocked out for about an hour you could check her I.D. and see where she lives you could take her there and she wont even remember coming to this party.

Luke did exactly what the little voice in his head told him to do after he figured out what a I.D. was. He picked her up and ran out of the house and followed his instincts and it led him to a house a couple blocks away he grabbed the keys out of the girls pocket and opened the door he ran in and through the girl on the couch and he quickly ran out he shut the door and ran all the way back to the house that had the party. He walked in and looked at the blood and the dead bodies every where.

Luke figured he should leave every thing there and find out what happens in the morning. So he walked out into the fields and laid on a dirty old mattress hidden in the tall grass. He laid there looking up at the stars. He watched the lights that floated in the sky and tried to figure out what they where. For a second he thought maybe that's the aliens Chelsea was talking about.

For about 2 hours he stared at the never ending sparkling stars in the sky in till he finally dosed off into a deep relaxing sleep. He dreamt about him killing innocent families to him it wasn't a dream it was the worse nightmare he has ever had. He saw himself as a monster.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : high school**

The next day Luke woke up around 7:30 in the morning with his heart pounding and sweat pouring down his face. He slowly stood up and watched kids walking with bags on their backs walking in the same direction. Luke figured maybe there going to school. Luke has heard of school but he has never went.

He followed the kids staying well hidden and using his invisibility powers when he needed them. The kids seemed around his age. After a while he got to the school . Luke looked up at the school mesmerizing its size.

He sat in a bush watching kids walk inside the school. He was so curious he wanted to see inside so bad but he didn't want to get caught. After a while of thinking about what he was going to do he stood up he started to walk towards the school with every step he started to vanish. when he was in front of the school doors he was totally invisible.

He opened the door and was amazed by the long hallways, long lights, and row after row of lockers. He kept walking through the halls looking at the posters and colors all over the school.

Suddenly a very loud ring filled his ears it scared him so bad he lost control of his invisibility. He was now visible to every one so he ran into the closest door to him. It was a small closet it was dark with shelves filled with toilet paper, cleaning supplies, and other toiletries and a small mirror on the door.

He sat in the corner of the small room thinking of an easier way to get through the school. Then he suddenly thought of some thing that he had totally forgotten he could shape into his very own human form.

He stood up he suddenly knew exactly how to turn into his new form he closed his eyes and relaxed his muscles and imagined his soul leaving his demon body into a human body. He felt his body tingle a little. He felt soft skin cover his leather like demonic skin.

After a minute he opened his eyes he felt his body his temperature rise into normal. He ran to the mirror he saw himself the first thing he saw where his dark blue eyes that he loved then he noticed the black long hair that sat on top of his head like a mop but it still looked good. His lips where a brownish and they where very soft. He looked at his body he had abs but they weren't to huge but they where a good size his biceps and triceps where solid . He was very satisfied with what he got in till he noticed he was naked in public. "oh shit", Luke muttered to himself. He looked around the room to see if there where any type of clothing in there. He looked around in till he found a chest . He ran over to it and opened it he quickly started rifling through the big box throwing out anything that was useless to him. When he got to the bottom he found a suit that zipped up from the front, "well it's the best I could do for now", Luke said . He quickly put it on and ran out of the room the halls where empty again so Luke started to walk down the hall next to the door.

He walked down the deserted halls in till he found a big door that read "BOYS SWIM TEAM LOCKER ROOM" Luke was confused he knew what it said but he never learned to read. The he thought ,"I'm a demon I probably got smarter", then Luke walked in there where little lockers every where and bags on the floor. He walked up to one locker and looked in side then his face lit up ", hey, clothes ", Luke said with a smile. Luke looked at the lock he turned the knob but nothing happened. He then started to get frustrated so he just yanked on the lock and it broke off. " well that works", Luke laughed then he opened the locker and took the clothes out he found every thing he needed boxers, shirt, pants, shoes, and socks but he didn't really like how the shirt felt. So he broke another locker and found a comfortable white under shirt and a flannel outer shirt. He put them both on then he noticed his socks felt kind of thick for his shoes. So he broke another locker and another and another by the time he found a comfortable pair almost all the lockers where destroyed.

Luke went to go look through another locker but he suddenly heard foot steps coming so he ran out. He took about 3 steps out of the door when he heard yelling about why there where clothes all over the floor . Luke just laughed and kept walking till he saw a sign that says "THIS WAY TO THE FRONT OFFICE" with an arrow pointing to the left under it .

so Luke followed it till he got to a green door that had office spray painted on it. He walked in and suddenly the women on the computer looked over at him ,"uh, hi miss", Luke said as he walked up to the desk with his hands in his pockets," hello, can I help you", the lady asked as she looked at Luke straight in his eyes ,"uhm, yeah ", Luke said as he was thinking of some thing to say then the little voice in his head came back telling Luke to tell her that your new to this school and you need a schedule. ,"well what is it ", she said as she looked at him and played with her hair that made Luke laugh a little ," I'm new to this school and I need a schedule", Luke said ," oh well that's wonderful I will need to get your first and last name and your parent or guardians first and last name with a phone number", she said as she quickly took a paper out with a lot of questions. ,"oh, ok thank you", Luke said as he grabbed a pen," you could fill it out right here or at the table on your right", she said as she got back to her computer.

Luke walked to the table and sat down he filled it out but every thing was pretty much a lie other than his first name. he sat there for a minute and looked at the posters and the bright yellow wall paper. There where no other people in the office other than Luke and the computer lady. ,"I'm done miss ", Luke said as he walked back up to the desk ," thank you, Luke, I love your name. I should introduce my self I'm Ms. Howard and I'm the school secretary", ms. Howard said as she reached out and gave Luke a hand shake. She noticed how soft and warm his hands where she held to his hands for a little to long to were it got a little awkward," oh, I'm sorry, here's your schedule 3rd period starts in five minutes", she said as she pointed to his third period," oh I forgot to mention there's no records of you going to any other school", ms Howard said as she clicked the mouse a few times," well, my last school was very bad I came from another country and they lost all my records", Luke said with a satisfied look ," oh well that's not good but its fine I will try my best to get your records settled, so you better get to your class", ," oh well I don't really know where these classes are at so can you show me", Luke asked as he leaned against the desk," uh, yeah I can", ms Howard said as she looked into Luke's eyes. Luke thought it was pretty funny to mess with her.

Ms Howard led Luke to room 326 she couldn't get her eyes off of him. To her he seemed different he didn't have the feeling that other students had. She also thought his eyes where gorgeous. ," well here's your class have fun," she said with a smile ," I will try , oh and thank you for helping me your very nice," Luke said as he disappeared in the class . That made Ms. Howard melt.

Luke walked in and all eyes suddenly on him he got a little nervous," wow ", a girl in the corner said as she stared at Luke ,"oh, class this is Luke Satan he is new to this school so welcome him, and my name is Mrs. Dreams", mrs dreams said as she shacked Luke's hand . Luke went and sat in the second row next to a girl that had a frilly skirt and a long sleeved shirt that had the name of the school," hey how are you", she said as she scooted her desk closer to Luke," oh I'm fine," Luke said as he looked over at the girl and flipped his hair ," yes you are", a girl behind him said. That made the room fill with laughter. Luke laughed along with every one else in till the teacher settled the class. ,"so there's this party at 10:00 tonight and its for people that just wanna have some fun do u wanna come", the girl asked ,"sure it would be cool to meet more people in this town or just hang out with you", Luke said with a flick of his hair . Luke noticed her blush a little ," ok here's the address meet you there" she said as she handed Luke an invitation. After a few minutes the bell rang.

Luke walked back into the hall he took a look at his schedule again and noticed he had gym next. He didn't really know where to go so he just followed some girls talking about how much they hated gym class. It worked. He walked in and first noticed the basket ball hoops. Then his P.E. teacher walked up to him it says it's a miss but this miss looked like a sir to Luke but he just went along with it.

,"you must be Luke im ms. Jones im your physical education teacher. Here's your P.E. clothes go and get changed you have 5 minutes", she said as she threw the clothes to Luke," thanks", Luke said as he made his way to the locker room.

The locker room smelt like fish and dirt. Luke's eyes burned. He walked over to one of the windows," uh, can I get a locker, please", Luke said trying not to gag ," yeah, can I get your schedule," the man asked as he reached out his hand. Luke handed him his schedule and after a few seconds the man handed him a paper and a lock.

Luke quickly found his locker and got changed. he walked back into the gym and found his class.," ok, class where going to the weight room for twenty minutes then for the next 30 minutes where going to play basket ball. Luke and his class followed ms. Jones to the weight room. The room was filled with heavy machines. Luke walked over to a bench press," oh your going to bench well you seem a little scroney", the adult helper joked ," really well I could try", Luke said with a smirk ," ok you seem pretty confident and by the way you could call me mike. lay down and I will put fives on each side, then you could tell me if its to light or to heavy ok ", mike said as he put on the weights.

Luke laid down and lifted it like nothing ," way too light", luke said. Mike nodded and put two more 5. Again Luke lifted it like if it was a feather," come on when I said it was light I ment it", Luke said with a laugh ," ok tough guy try 25 more pounds," mike said. Luke felt a little weight but it was still not even anything to him. So Luke got up and put two of the heaviest weights on each side ," I don't know that looks a little heavy I don't want you to hurt yourself", Mike said ," don't worry I got this", Luke said feeling a little confident. Luke laid down and grabbed the bar and lifted it like if it was 2 pounds. Mike couldn't believe it his eyes where wide with shock," wow you're stronger than you look", Mike said with disbelief.

After the twenty minutes in the weight room Luke ended up bench pressing over 200 pounds. Luke felt he could do way more but he didn't want to make a scene and get people suspicious.

They walked back into the gym and the boys got in one line and the girls got in another. Ms jones picked one girl captain and one boy. They both seemed very competitive sense when they where picked they've been bad mouthing each other. Both captains picked people that looked way bigger than Luke but they weren't as handsome Luke kept telling him self. When both teams where chosen the game started. Luke was going to make himself as normal as possible so he first watched how the game was played then went for the ball he was very quick so he quickly got the ball and went straight for the basket he ran faster than any one else could and broke every ones block. Once he got close to the basket he shot for the basket. It was a perfect throw and it went straight through .

When it was time to get changed back into regular clothes Luke's team won 20 to nothing. Luke headed to his next class chemistry. He felt that all eyes where on him. He would usually feel uncomfortable but he actually loved all the attention. He walked in and saw an old wrinkly man with white hair and a hunched back. ," uh hello sir I'm new ", Luke said ," oh, yes your Luke right ", the man asked as he straitened out his big glasses," yeah", Luke said feeling a little uncomfortable ," very well, I'm mr. rogers glad your in my class you can sit at the end of the third row", he said as he pointed to Lukes new seat.

After ten minutes of class a loud voice from a small box above the white board made a loud beep ," all Juniors come to the theater room please," it said . All the students stood up and ran out the door, so Luke just followed behind. As they turned a corner a girl with tight jeans and straight brown hair walked up to Luke ," hello your new right", she asked ," yeah I am", Luke said ," that's cool, well im Christy, and im in year book and in every assembly I need to take a few pictures. Can I take yours ", Christy asked with a smile ,"yeah sure", Luke said. The girl picked up her camera and went to take Luke's picture. Luke put his hands in his pocket and made a small smile and made sure his bright blue eyes were in the picture. ," wow, hope you don't mind me saying this but you are really cute", Christy said as she played with the camera . Luke just laughed.

Luke walked into the theater it was very bright where the seats where but it was kind of dark on the stage. Luke and Christy sat next to each other close to the front. Every one was talking in till the lights started to dim and a bright light hit the stage.

A man in a black tux came out from the back with a concerned look ,"hello im Dan Marsh im a detective and some thing very bad happened yesterday night, students from this school where at a party having a good time, but not for long", He said as he paused for a moment ," about 20 to 30 students where brutally murdered, we have pictures but if you wish not to see then you must leave the theater now," Dan said. Luke turned around and watched sobbing girls and disappointed guys run out of the theater.

After it seemed every one that didn't want to see left pictures came up of familiar people and a familiar house," holy shit", Luke whispered ," I know its horrible Christy said as tears ran down her face. Luke put a arm around her and let her cry in his arms . Luke new he ripped those people apart but he didn't really seem sorry he actually felt a little good about what he did so he smiled. ," this is one of the biggest killings ever in this town we believe some one at the party drank just a little to much and blacked out, so please if you know who might have done this call the police immediately or come down to the local police station as soon as possible. Thank you students you are now excused" dan said and disappeared around the curtain.

,"thank you Luke for being so nice I have to get to class so bye," Christy said as she reached out to shake Luke's hand but he gave her hug because he really thought she was kinda cute. And of course she hugged him back. By the time Luke got back to class the bell rang.

Luke headed to his fifth period class Math. A guy that seemed to be walking the same direction walked up to Luke ," what's up your new right," he asked ," yup", Luke said starting to get annoyed by people asking ," cool, who do you have next," the guy asked as they turned a corner ," uhm… Ms. Rose," Luke said then the guys mouth dropped ," you lucky bitch, she's the hottest teacher in the school", he said as a smile stuck to his face Luke just laughed and was starting to get a little excited.

Luke walked in and saw a women with blonde curly hair and a glowing face, she had a mini skirt a women's vest that seemed a little small and had a tight white t-shirt under it. Luke's eyes where racing up and down her body as he tried to keep his cool. And he did he walked straight up to her desk with out looking like some pervert that just stared at her breast. ," hi im Luke ", Luke said as he handed her his schedule ," oh, yes I got an e-mail that you…", she stopped when she looked up into his eyes," uhm, that you are in my class now, uh you can sit right here in front," she said as a kid walked in," hey that's my seat Ms. Rose", the kid argued ," well not any more, you can sit next to Jasmine over in the forth row. He just picked up his books and stomped over to the back . Luke smiled through the whole thing he thought it was hilarious.

Luke sat down and noticed every one had large books and remembered he for got to go to the library and get his books so he raised his hand ," Ms. Rose I don't have a book", Luke said ," oh here we can share this one she said as she sat the huge book in front of Luke ," uh Ms. Rose isn't all the answers in your book ?", a kid from the back asked ," yeah but who cares", Ms. Rose said as she smiled and looked over at Luke.

Through out the rest of the period Luke noticed at the corner of his eyes Ms rose and a few other girls next to him staring at him every time Luke looked out of the window. Luke felt a little sick so he rested his head down on the desk and closed his eyes. He started to fall asleep in till a paper ball hit him he turned his head and saw a couple of really buff guys in matching jackets laughing. Luke kept his cool and laid his head back on the desk. The another ball came and then another after about 3 balls luke couldn't take it any more," ok what the fuck is your problem", Luke said as he turned around. He didn't yell it cause he didn't feel like making that much of a scene ,"shut the fuck up faget, turn around and do your work," one of them said and laughed as he was giving high fives. Luke felt his blood pumping though his veins as he got angrier. He had his pencil and he was gripping it so hard that it broke in half," oh he's mad what the fuck are you gonna do pussy", one said.

That was it Luke quickly got off his seat and bashed his face into the desk. His head flew up and blood was rushing from his mouth. People where yelling fight and Ms. Rose ran to the phone and called the front office. One jumped towards luke but Luke grabbed him by the neck and slammed him on the wall he gasped as he tried to catch his breath. Cheers filled the room Luke turned around and got punched in the face. He didn't feel any thing he just turned his head and looked at him with a look that could tear some one apart he went for another punch but Luke caught it and jerked it to the left as he threw him to the ground. He quickly noticed that he broke it.

After a minutes liaisons ran in and grabbed Luke who was punching a guy repeatedly in the face ," ok people fights over get back to your seats", one of them yelled . The students awed in disappointment and got back to there work sheets they where working on.

Luke struggled out of the mans grip ," ok, ok I'm fine you can let go", Luke yelled ," hey calm down lets go to the office you will be there in till after school then we will ask you what happened ," the man yelled back. Luke just turned around and made his way to the front office the rage in him made him want to kill the next person that walked passed him but he knew he had to keep his cool or he will blow his cover.

He walked into the office and Ms. Howard's head flew up and was happy to see luke in till she saw the blood ," oh my , Luke what happened", she said as she ran over to Luke ,"why is blood all over your clothes", she said very concerned. She knelt next to Luke she went on and on with the questions," its not my blood I'm fine", Luke said as he looked over into her eyes and smiled she was lost for a minute in till some one else came into the office ," do you want to talk about it in my office" she asked as she stood up and rubbed her forehead. ," yeah sure it'll probably make me feel way better",.

Luke followed behind ms. Howard into her office. He took a seat on the couch and ms howard sat in her desk ," so what happened ?",

", well this guy behind me, he threw a rolled up piece of paper at me, at first I didn't care I just let it past but after the third or fourth paper I beat the shit out of his face and all his other friends got there ass beat to", Luke said feeling his anger start to rise.

", well luke first, you need to watch your language, second violence isn't really the answer you should have told the teacher", ms howard said as she fixed her glasses," you really think telling the teacher would work?", Luke said in a firm serious voice ,"well actually, it doesn't work some times if the teacher doesn't act seriously to the situation", she said trying to get back on Lukes good side ," well Ms. Howard you are half right, yes they can send them to another side of the class room, and yes they can send them to another room, but that does not permanently keep them away the only thing to actually keep some one away is…fear", Luke said sitting up still talking firmly trying to get the message into her head," but Luke is this the right way to keep them away",

," of course not it's the only way", Luke said as he rested his body on the couch trying to calm down his anger," oh, luke you know that's not true", she laughed ,"oh, but it is ", Luke said as he flicked his hair to the left ," do you just love to disagree with every one or is it just me", she asked as she played with her hair again," I don't know, what do you want it to be", luke said flirtatiously

," luke if I didn't know any better I'd say you're flirting with me," Ms. Howard laughed ,"oh, no of course not I'm so young for a beautiful woman like you ", luke said as he got up and started towards her desk. Luke went and sat on her desk looking towards her with his legs cress-crossed ," uh, luke, what are you doing ?", she said trying to act like she didn't like what he was doing," so, Daniela we can sit here, or we can, play", Luke said in a sly way.

She didn't know what to think she didn't know whether to kick him out or to jump all over him. Luke wasn't sure why he had the need to be clever, flirty, and vicious. Sense he had died he felt like doing all the wrong things but he didn't really care he knew he was a demon and demons are naughty little monsters.

Luke scooted close up to her to where he was almost an inch from her face. When they where about half an inch from there lips touching ms. Howard snapped out of it. ," Luke I think you need to leave", Ms. Howard stuttered as she quickly stood up out of her chair and nearly fell. ," oh, I'm so sorry, really, I'll leave but I hope I didn't make you feel uncomfortable", Luke said as he jumped off the desk.," no, just uh, go, schools almost over so I think you should go sit back down out in the waiting area", she said as she opened the door," oh, well have a nice day", Luke said as he put hand on her lower back. The touch of his hand on her ran chills down her back.

Luke stepped out of the room and the door quickly swung shut behind him. He walked back to the chairs and sat down. He looked around he noticed a lady in the corner eating her lunch. Luke felt so hungry sense he was sent to the office right before lunch.

Luke sat there feeling as bored as ever he couldn't stand the awkward silence any more.," excuse me sir when is school over," Luke asked as he rubbed his eyes. The man lifted his arm to look at his watch ," in about three minutes", he said ," ok thank you sir", Luke said in relief he didn't think he could sit there for another 3 hours.

After while the bell rang. Luke sighed in relief. A man in a black suite walked in and wrote onto a paper ," are you Luke Satan", the man asked," yup", Luke said with a big yawn ," ok come with me ", he said as he opened the door.

Luke got up and followed the man for a minute in till they got to a room. When Luke walked in Ms. Rose, the jock jackasses and other guys with black suites where there.," so Luke im sheriff Johnson and where going to talk about that fight so im going to have to ask these young men to leave the room", the sheriff said as he set his sun glasses on the desk in the corner of the colorless room. As they left Luke looked at them with the scariest most serious looking glare he can make.

," ok we heard there half now tell me yours", the sheriff asked. Luke nodded and took a seat in the chair nearest to him and quickly told him his half of the story always taking a brief glance out of the window.," is this true Miss", the sheriff asked ," if I remember it correctly his half of the story is true but any thing could have happened", she said as she put a hand on Lukes chair .,"ok, well all we can do is give a warning for now but next time it may be worse so, Luke stay out of fights can u do that for me," the man asked luke with a smile ," yeah, sure", Luke lied as he stood up and looked up at ms rose.

Luke left the room ready to get out of the school to get some sleep till he heard some foot steps running towards him so Luke quickly turned and his face lit up ," Luke wait", ms rose yelled as she ran to catch up with luke ," luke I think you left some thing in my class do want to go check if you did ," sure, I have no other important place to be", Luke said with a smile.

They both walked towards the class room not being able to take there eyes off each other. ," so Luke where did you come from", ms rose asked as she tried to start a conversation," uh, Australia yep Sydney ,Australia", Luke said. He really didn't know where Sydney Australia was he just remembered some one talking about going there in chemistry.

,"really I've always wanted to go there", she said as she pulled hair away from her face.," yeah it pretty cool", Luke said as he flicked his hair to the right. They walked in to the room. Ms rose set her sweater and leaned against her desk," so well I left my broken pencil, I would think some body would have thrown it away", Luke said as he placed the pencil in his pocket and smiled at ms rose. ," miss does anyone else sit in this desk", Luke asked as he sat down on top of the desk," well, not any more", ms rose said as she walked over to Luke and sat on the desk next to Luke," why not, where am I going to sit", luke asked with a confused look. ," well you're the only one whos going to sit there".

Ms rose winked at Luke as she bit her lip. Luke smiled ," ms rose you do know I am a miner", luke joked as his eyes raced up and down ms rose's figure. Ms rose got off the desk and pressed her body against lukes ," well, im sorry I just cant control myself", ms rose whispered in lukes ear. She put her hands onto Lukes face. The touch of his skin was soft and warm. She slowly kissed luke the touch of his lips gave her chills. Luke placed his hands on ms roses waist and kissed her back.

After about a minute Luke pushed away. He felt kind of weak ,"what's wrong", ms rose asked as she rushed her fingers through Lukes hair and pecked him on the cheek. ,"I-I feel a little weird, its probably cause I haven't eaten", Luke said as he rubbed ms roses lower back.," oh, I'm sorry baby I don't have any food", she apologized as she kissed his warm neck.

,"well I have to go my parents is probably worried about me, so I will just see you tomorrow", Luke said as he pecked her on the lips and jumped off the desk," ok see you tomorrow ", ms rose said as she waved good bye to luke.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: the party**

Luke was sitting under the tree feeling very weak and stared at his old decaying house. He remembered about the party the girl sitting next to him invited him too. He got up and grabbed the paper from his pocket and read the address" 3267 RIVERBANK ST." Luke walked out into the street and saw the sign pointing to the right that said river bank . Luke was surprised how close the house was.

By the time the party started luke was making his way toward the house. The closer he got the louder the music got. All he thought about was eating something or may be he needed to feed on human blood but he hoped that wasn't the case. He walked up to the door that had the booming music.

,"Hey come on in sexy", the girl from his class said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the dark house. Luke suddenly noticed the smell of booze and pot. That swallowed the room. ," so you want a drink ", she asked ," oh and by the way the name is Hailey ", Hailey yelled as she tried to talk over the music," yeah sure", Luke yelled back. Hailey handed him a beer and Luke quickly opened and took a drink of the bitter poison. Though it tasted so bad Luke couldn't stop drinking it. Hailey dragged luke over to the couch," so are you single", hailey asked flirtatiously ," yeah, do you wanna change that", Luke said back. Luke noticed her full figured body and silky brown hair.," mmm…you wanna go up stairs its quieter ", she asked as she pulled Luke off the couch. Luke didn't care he was just enjoying the attention and his beer.

They climbed up the stairs and into a dark room in the far left. They walked In and hailey quickly locked the door behind her and pushed Luke onto the bed. Luke just laid on the bed downing his beer not really focusing on what was happening. She crawled on top of him and took his beer and sat it on the drawer close to the bed .

Luke looked over about to grab for his drink intil Hailey started to kiss him then his mind totally shifted on to some thing else. She sat up on Lukes lower stomach and removed her top and revealed a red laced bra. Luke pulled her back towards him and they started to make out. After a few minutes Luke began to feel like he was going limp. He moved his face down to Hailey's neck started to kiss her on the neck. The warmth of her skin and the smell made his mouth water. She giggled and rubbed her chest against Luke's. he then started to suck on the skin on her neck leaving her hickies. Luke couldn't control himself he felt his teeth grow longer and become sharper ," uh, Luke that kinda hurts, Luke stop !", Hailey screamed as Luke planted his teeth into her neck, her sweet blood made Luke's energy slowly reboot. She screamed for a while but no body came in, she died after 2 minutes of Luke's feeding.

Once Luke was done her skin tone turned from a very nice sun tan to a pale white. Luke whipped the blood off his face and through the body into the bathtub in the closest bathroom. He looked in the mirror and made sure he had no remaining drips of blood on his face. He fixed his hair then ran back down stairs.

He went in the kitchen and grabbed another beer. And quickly started to drink it he felt a little quiezy. But just kept on downing the beer like if it where water. he laid on the couch stareing up at the ceiling trying to drain out all thoughts and trying to block the sound of the booming music. He didn't even notice the girls trying to talk to him he just totally zoned out.

," hey dude, want hit of this", a colored guy asked as he handed Luke the joint. Luke looked at it and sniffed it. It smelled horrible but Luke didn't care he put one end in his mouth and inhaled the smoke. After a few hits Luke felt relaxed and a little dizzy ," hey, can I finish the rest of this", Luke asked ," yeah sure have fun", the guy asked as he walked back into the kitchen to make another.

Luke stood up to go grab another beer in till some one grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around forcefully ,"you little bitch, what the fuck are you doing here", at first Luke didn't notice who it was then his eyes adjusted to the scrunched angry face it was the jock from math.," oh, just having fun you", Luke joked ,"you are fucking died", he yelled.

Luke feeling very drunk let the guy drag him out side and throw him on the hard concrete," hey, hey calm down I'm not here to fight, im here to get high off my ass and get laid", Luke slurred ,"shut the fuck up", the jock yelled as he pushed Luke into the wet grass ," can you stop for a minute", Luke laughed. The angry jock didn't listen he jabbed Luke in the gut ," you little bitch, you made me drop my god damn beer", Luke yelled as he ran up into the guys face

," hey chris kick that pussies ass", some one from the porch screamed ," oh-oh your name is Chris well chris im going to rip you a new ass hole", Luke slurred as he almost fell to the ground. A few laughes came from chris then he went for another punch but Luke caught it. He smiled at chris as he squeezed his fist as hard as he could. Chris screamed in horror as he heard his knuckles start to crack and crumble.

When Luke let go Chris cradled his fist and bent over. Luke quickly grabbed him by the hair and kneed him in the nose, that made chris fall to the ground . Luke just laughed and kicked him in the ribs.," now maybe next time you will think about making me drop my drink", Luke laughed as he walked back inside.

He went inside and suddenly got high fives and cheers all around him," that was a nice fight man", a guy with a huge Mohawk said as he shook Lukes hand. Luke smiled and walked over to the couch and sat there for a minute. ," you seem lonely", a female voice whispered in his ear ", yeah a little", Luke said as he looked over at the voice.

She was an adult woman she was a brunette with a short skirt and a tight tank top ,"oh, hello what's your name", Luke said as he flicked his hair and gave her his winning smile ," Victoria, what about yours", she said as she sat on lukes lap and put her arms around his neck.," uh-uh its Luke ", Luke stuttered ," your cute, wanna go to my room", she asked as she put a finger on his lips," uh, yeah sure", Luke slurred .

She grabbed his hand and led him to room in the back of the house. Luke could barely walk he drank 12 big cans of beer he was wasted. He knew that. They walked in and Luke sat on the bed feeling like he was about to pass out. Victoria pushed him down and climbed on top of him and kissed his neck," you look tired, don't worry I will do all the work you just relax", she whispered in his ear and rubbed her body against his.

After about an hour Luke was woken by a loud scream coming from up stairs. He got up and looked over at the clock and noticed it was 4:00 a.m. and noticed all he had on where boxers. He turned around and saw Victoria naked covering her self with blankets. Luke just smiled.

Luke put his pants back on and left the room as soon as he walked in the living room a terrified guy ran up to him," dude some chick just found Hailey died upstairs in the bath tub", he yelled ,"well, that kinda sucks", Luke said as he rubbed his stomach and kept walking," dude your not going insane about this, some people are out side freaking out cause we cant call the police sense there's pot and liquor every where", he argued ," you need to calm down, oh and is there any juice, I feel like some orange juice", Luke said as he rifled through the fridge.

," uh, dude your acting like this isn't big deal", the guy said furiously ,"no I'm not this is truly a big deal, well first is the body still there?", Luke said as he took one hand and scratched his head and had a gallon of orange juice in the other.," yes, no one was willing to touch her we just put a blanket over her", the stranger said as he whipped sweat from his forehead ,'oh, well just get all the pot out of here and spray some thing to get the smell out, and well be good to go", Luke said then turned towards the living room and gulped down the orange juice.

Luke laid on the couch while people quickly tried to clean up the place ,"come on man get off your ass and help", a guy yelled a he threw a pillow at Luke," hey shut up, you know what I'm just gonna go, and I'm gonna take this orange juice with me", Luke yelled as he stomped out of the house.

Luke started walking down the side walk kind of stumbling still feeling a little drunk from before he woke up. It was about an hour in till he got back to his dirty mattress sense he stopped every five minutes cause he felt like he was going to pass out.

He got to his mattress and fell on top of it. That night he dreamt of being killed by god and his army of angels. He saw himself get shot down with the powers of god. He was scared he didn't know what to do. He then suddenly fell down a crack in the earth falling down into a pit of darkness.

When he hit the bottom he heard laughter all around him. Then a familiar voice that usually talks to him when he's confused made a loud shushing sound, that made silence fall upon them ,"Luke why are you feeling fear and pity for others", the voice screamed ," I'm half human what do you expect I still have some feelings", luke said on his knees sense he felt like his legs where paralyzed," I know where trying to fix that but it's not going to happen if you just encourage it", the voice yelled back sounding more frustrated.

,"come on can you cut me some slack that was my first day ", Luke said rubbing his eyes trying to wake up so he wouldn't have to here the guy bitch any more .he heard the voice sigh in agreement ,"well practice with that after a few weeks you better be as ruthless as possible, really I don't see why it's so hard when you're a demon even half you lose all those emotions and feelings", the voice said angrily ," well I had a big heart", Luke said as he put a hand on his chest feeling no pumping or beating. ," yeah right", the voice joked.

Then suddenly Luke woke up. He got up and his head hurt even more than it did 2 hours ago. Luke thought he looked and probably smelt like crap. He walked down to the street and noticed the sun was just about to come up. He knew he needed to bathe and get some clothes sense all he had was under wear and regular pants and socks.

He walked down the street till a car from behind him honked the horn. Luke quickly turn and saw a nice charger with tinted windows. Luke waved trying to smile but he couldn't he just felt horrible.

The car pulled up behind him and the window came down slowly ," Luke why are you out here so early and with no shirt and no shoes it's freezing out here", ms howard asked ," uh, well actually to tell you the truth I'm kinda homeless, and I left my shirt and shoes at a party", Luke said leaning on the side of the car. He hadn't noticed what he said till he said it ," Luke are you serious", ms howard asked ,"uh, no I was just joking with you my mom just kicked me out of the house sense I got to the house drunk", Luke said he didn't think that was a very good thing to say either but he didn't feel like thinking any more ," well do you need a ride any where", Ms. Howard asked feeling relieved ," uh, yeah sure maybe to the mall, cause my mom works there and I think I should go talk to her", Luke asked ," yeah that sounds like a good idea, come on in", ms howard said as she unlocked the passengers side.

Luke got in and rolled down the window on his side to try to air out his smell. He put his head out of the window the feel of the wind pushing his hair back and rushing though his face made him feel a little better. Luke sat back down feeling a little better. But not a whole lot ," I hope this isn't to much of a hassle miss", Luke asked as he turned to her direction ," oh, no don't worry about it",

They pulled up into the parking lot and Luke got out and went around to the window on the drivers side ," thank you miss howard, oh and by the way you look very beautiful today", luke said with a wink ,"oh, thank you", ms. Howard giggled. ," I geuss I will see you at school", Luke said as he waved to Ms. Howard as she left the parking lot .


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 : getting a pet name, Psycho Boy**

Luke walked up to the mall. It was closed but that wasn't going to stop him. Luke went to one side of the building and quickly climbed up the side all the way to the top. He silently crawled to an open vent and dived inside.

He crawled for about a minute till he saw a vent with horizontal cuts and loose screws. He knew he could brake it but he didn't want to risk making any noise. He carefully opened the vent. He pocked his head out and noticed he was in a guys clothing store for teens ,"perfect", Luke thought to himself. He jumped down and quickly rolled down into a dark spot waiting to see if any one heard him.

He looked over out side and no one walked passed. Luke quickly grabbed 2 big garbage bags out of the big clean garbage can in the corner and filled the bag with clothes. He grabbed undershirts, over shirts, regular shirts , shorts, jeans, boxers, shoes,and socks, . After Luke was done he noticed he was about to steal over 300 dollars worth of clothing. But he just thought it was for a good cause.

He also grabbed a pair of aviator sunglasses, a few bracelets, a black studded belt, pure black back pack , cologne, comb , and a few hats just to see how they look. He walked out with both of the filled garbage bags and ran for the bath room.

He ran to the door and notice it was locked. It had no lock so he knew he had to brake the handle. He hit the top of the handle with his elbow. It only took one hit for it to brake.

Luke ran towards the sink and quickly undressed. He tried to get as much water and soap on his body but after a while he felt a little stupid so he just sprayed cologne on the rest of his body and just washed his face and hair with soap and water.

After he got dressed and combed his hair he made his way out back to the store he started off at. He was almost there till all the lights suddenly came on. In a panic Luke quickly ran for the vent. He still had those clothes in a good grip he wasn't about to lose all that work.

He threw the bags in the vent he quickly turned around and saw some one look at him and quickly start to run for him," hey you", the man screamed. Luke looked at him and smiled ," you are arrested for…", Luke quickly jumped on him and scratched his face as he reformed his human hands to demon ones. He noticed he had a device that he called help into but after awhile he shredded the mans face till his claws went through the other side. Luke was very careful with blood he didn't get one spot of blood him.

After he was done with him he jumped back up the vent and pushed both bags down to the vent he came in from.

He finally got out he felt so relieved to get out in till he looked over the roof. Black cars surrounded the building with guys holding guns waiting for Luke to come out. But Luke had another idea. He turned invisible and so did the bags.

Luke ran off the building he flew through the air. Looking down on the men thinking about how stupid their going to feel once they realize they don't find any one.

Luke hit the ground and ran into a bush. He became visible and walked out and started for his old dirty mattress. He walked down the street till he hit a electronics store he stayed to watch to see what time it was. Suddenly the news came on ," breaking news, girl brutally killed while in a party found in a bathtub with no blood left in her body. People in the party said no one saw any type of animal in the building and all windows where closed, there where also no animal prints or droppings around the scene" the reporter said with a serious look. Luke smiled an evil smile still remembering how sweet her blood tasted ," just in, police officer found also brutally murdered today about 15 minutes ago. They say his face was completely gone when they found him died. Could this be the exact psycho killer in the party", the man asked. The screen changed to two older men sitting inside a nice looking building," might be he has been on the loose for about three days who do you think this might be dave", the man asked ," well, john it must be a teenaged boy because most descriptions that people say and or rumors say that it is, a teenaged boy but that's all we have", dave said with a concerned look," well we will talk more about, well lets just call him psycho boy later on tonight, thank you for watching the 7 o'clock news".

Luke walked away and just loved the pet name they gave him, psycho boy Luke just kept thinking of that name over and over knowing that he was psycho boy made him feel dominant. He didn't know why but it did.

After he dropped off his clothes he headed to school he knew he felt and looked great. He noticed how conceded he's gotten ,"but hey how can you not be with all this attention", Luke thought to him self as he smiled to a girl on the other side of the street.

Luke walked into the school. He went to his locker and opened it. Suddenly envelopes with hell knows what's inside of them poured out. there where about 30 letters maybe, he turned around and noticed people staring. Luke turned around and felt a tad bit embarrassed. He bent down and picked up a few letters. He opened them and noticed they where either love letters with inappropriate pictures or hater letters telling him that they where going to beat his ass after school

," wow, some ones popular", christy laughed from behind Luke ," oh, hey uh do you know who could have done all this cause so far there all anonymous", luke said as he opened another letter ," well it could be any one half of the school is totally crushing on you and the other wants you killed", she smiled as she picked up a letter saying go wrought in hell ," uh, so who do you have next", Luke asked christy as he leaned his back against the locker next to him ," art with mr xoing ", Christy said as she quickly dropped a letter with a nude picture like if it were acid.

,"seriously, so do I", luke said with a smile. Suddenly the bell rang. Christy helped luke get all the letters back in his locker and headed off to class. ,"don't you feel uncomfortable with all this staring", Christy asked noticing all the stares coming from people around them." no, I feel perfectly comfortable", luke said as he looked over at a girl in the corner and smiled ,"oh, well I feel very uncomfortable", christy snarled as she glared at the people staring at them." don't worry about it just ignore them",

When they got in the class room Luke sat in the table that Christy sat , and took out his broken pencil. "is that th only pencil you have ?". "well, yeah", Luke said looking at his pencil ," here you can have this led pencil I have like five of the same one", Christy laughed as she handed him the pencil and took out another," thanks". Mr. Xoing passed out white pieces of paper," ok class draw this cartoon by using the steps", mr xoing told the class.," so are the rumors true", Christy asked "what rumors" "you know, the rumor about you and Ms. Rose sleeping together", she laughed ," uh, actually no and I'm telling you the absolute truth", and Luke was, he never slept with the woman he just played with her a little and she played back.

After a half hour the bell rang. Luke headed to his next class alone. Sense Christy had P.E. now. Luke walked in the class room as soon as the teacher looked at him he gave him a ugly glare. Luke didn't understand he never did anything to the man he's never seen his face.

" so your Luke right" the Man growled as he erased the board." yeah, how'd you know", Luke laughed "for one I got an e-mail saying that you where coming and you're the main subject in the teacher's lounge". Luke looked at him with a concerned look "you seem angry with me" Luke smirked as he said it "oh, no I love to hear about you 8 hours of the day" the man said with sarcasm.

"oh well then I guess we wont have a problem" Luke laughed. Luke sat down in the very back. He went to sit in the front but Mr davids had other plans.

For the majority of the period Luke flirted with the girls around him and gave Mr davids clever grins. " ok I was told to give this paper to you guys it's about safety when going to parties because of the incidence with the so called psycho boy", Mr Davids said as he passed out the papers. Luke waited for a paper, and when Mr davids got there he crumbled his paper hand smashed it on Luke's desk and walked away. "well thanks I guess", Luke said but the man just grunted.

When Luke got to math he sat at his desk and looked over at Ms. Rose who looked very stunning to Luke. "hey, I heard you're the only one who sits in that front seat now" a muscular guy from behind Luke whispered "really, I had idea" Luke lied as he turned towards the guy " so there's this party tonight there's gonna be drinks, pot, chicks, music, you in?", the guy asked" yeah sure, I'm always up for a little fun" "ok cool oh and by the way the name's Sam",

Luke sat in his seat smiling at Ms Rose. She smiled back but she would always give little signs saying stop I'm trying to work or some thing like that. Luke didn't care he loves to mess with people especially women.

When the bell rang to go to lunch Luke left the class and started for the lunch room. When he got closer this extremely bad smell of rotten started to surround him. He walked into the lunch room and the smell just got worse.

He got his lunch and sat in a table by himself. He smelt his food, it made him think that they grabbed a plate and took a shit on it. He pushed the plate away from him and just sat there and tried to relax.

After about a minute a group of girls walked up to Luke," can we sit here?" one of the girls asked ," yeah sure". they sat down and whispered to each other " your name's Luke right ", ,"yea, what's yours", the girls looked at each other smiled ,"kattie", Kattie said with a smile.

After a while of chatting another group of girls. Luke noticed another group of girls coming but they weren't just a group of pretty nobody chicks. These where stuck up, ruthless, hot Sunny Road high school cheer leaders. ," hey out of my seat", the cheer leading captain yelled with attitude. Kattie and her friends just looked at each other then gave the cheerleaders nasty looks and left.

," hey, your as cute as people say you are, my name's Jenny", Jenny walked over to a chair and scooted it closer to Luke and sat down. Luke looked at her for a minute and noticed some thing evil about her ,"same for you, are you going to Sam's party", Luke asked ," of course he's like the second hottest guy in school", she said with a smile.

After school Luke was called up t the office. He walked in and went up to one of the desks. " I was called up here before school ended" luke said ," oh, your Luke Ms Howard called you in go right ahead into her office". Luke walked over to her office door.

He opened the door slowly, looked in he quickly noticed ms howard biting her nails like if she where nervous about some thing. "hey, miss whats up", Luke asked as he walked over to a soft chair ,"well I just found out that your information that you filled out yesterday is false", she said as she took out his papers and pulled up his profile on the computer. " uh, no its not", suddenly a chill rattled his spine he knew he broke his cover," yes it is I tried to call your home but it said there are nobody with that type of number. I also went to go to your house to speak to your mother but when I read your address I noticed there are no houses with this type of address, so Luke I need your information or you wont be attending this school any more" Ms howard said looking concerned " uh, ok the truth is I really have been living in the field close to river bank st. on a old dirty mattress", Luke said in defeat. Ms howard didn't believe him at first but the look in his eyes made her know he was telling the truth. And he was.

" so what are we going to do about this", ms howard asked ," I don't know I was hoping you would know", Luke said quietly trying to sound as innocent as possible " well I geuss we will have to put you in a orphanage", but then suddenly the door swung open " I'll take him !", Ms. Rose said desperately.

Ms howard and Luke just looked at her. Her face suddenly turned a bright red " just kidding oh, miss I have some of these students records I would like for to look at and a few numbers you asked me to get ", ms. Rose said smiling over at Luke as she took the files to the desk.

"Well I have to make some phone calls so if you both can please step out the room for just a moment" Ms howard asked as she picked up the phone and started to dial in a number. Luke walked out of the room and ms rose followed behind. Luke sat down in a chair close to the front door. Luke expected for ms rose to leave but she sat down next to Luke" so, luke you don't really want to go to a boring orphanage, you know they have a curfew and they expect you to do every thing that doesn't really make sense" ms rose said as she set a hand on Luke's leg " well of course not I have a party I'm going to go to tonight", Luke said feeling annoyed " well how bout you crash at my place I have a guest room, and you can crawl into bed with me when you get lonely", ms rose whispered in his ear.

Luke just couldn't say no to that type of offer " how are we going to talk ms howard into letting me stay at your place" Luke asked he noticed his heart pumping faster than usual but he didn't really pay attention to it" well I was going to tell her that the orphanage was full sadly and that you could just stay at my place, I will fill out the papers and she could come check up on you every week" ms rose as she played with lukes shirt.

Luke sat there as ms rose told ms howard about him staying at her house. It took about 20 minutes then ms rose walked out with a smile. She walked up to him and pulled him up by his shirt. Luke was surprised at how strong she was ," your coming with me" she said in a flirtatious way.

Luke and ms rose made there way to her car playfully shoving each other. They went into her car they talked to each other none stop. Ms rose stopped at Luke's old mattress. He grabbed his garbage bags and headed back to the car " what's in the bags", Ms rose asked " clothes" Luke said as he set the bags in the back the car. " where'd you get all the clothes", she asked ," well, you know I ran away and I took all my shit with me", Luke laughed.

When they got to her house Luke jumped out and went to the door" here's the keys I need to check some thing out first, the guest room is up stairs the second door on the right", ms rose said as she threw Luke the keys.

Luke walked in side and his eyes widened. Her house was beautiful. The front room had a flat screen television taller than luke. The kitchen was very white and clean. The dining room had fancy chairs and a large table with interesting designs . A large crystal chandelier hung over it.

Luke walked up the first set of stairs and went to the second room on the right. The bed looked very comfy and the t.v. looked very pleasing too. Luke threw his clothes on the floor and jumped on the bed. He laid there letting his sore muscles settle. He nearly fell asleep but he was awoken by the door slamming down stairs.

He sat up with his back facing the door and him looking out at the window above his bed. He watched a kid sit out side alone. He seemed to be waiting for some thing or some one. His eyes looked puffy from crying. His mom came out and yelled at him for doing something but Luke couldn't make it out. The boy reminded him of himself when he was alive, hopeless, confused, and scared. But that was all over now he now had everything. But even him being a ruthless monster watching the boy get yelled by his careless mother made a tear run down his face.

He zoned out for a minute in till some one came up behind him and started to rub his neck. He felt the cold smooth fingers find their way over Luke's shoulder and down his shirt and rub his solid pecks.

He felt as solid as a dying tree waiting to be cut down. Him remembering about his past made him want to just sit and relax and take in everything that was happening. Light kisses traveled from his neck to his cheeks. He felt goose bumps rising on his skin. He turned his head to see ms rose go in for a kiss on his soft lips.

The kisses from her made him feel loved, made him feel wanted.


End file.
